1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fastening device, and more particularly to a fastening device for connecting fans together.
2. Description of Related Art
With development in computer technology, electronic devices operate at high speed. It is well known that higher speed the electronic devices operate at, more heat they generate. If the heat is not dissipated duly, the stability of the operation of the electronic devices will be impacted severely. Generally, in order to ensure the electronic device to run normally, a fan is used to dissipate the heat generated by the electronic device. However, a single fan may not provide enough airflow; multiple fans are thus desired to connect with each other for generating a stronger airflow.
Typically, in order to connect two fans together, a plurality of screws are usually used to extend through a plurality of through holes in corners of the two fans and engage with a plurality of nuts. However, during assembly, a screwdriver is needed to manipulate the screws, resulting in the assembling process complicated and time-consuming. Moreover, since the two fans are connected together together by the screws which are rigid in nature, a sympathetic vibration is easily generated between the fans, which can produce an unbearable noise. In addition, a method for relieving the sympathetic vibration by adding an elastic gasket between the two fans is costly and cumbersome.
What is needed, therefore, is a fastening device for connecting fans which can overcome the above disadvantages.